Dying
by Animegirl554
Summary: We meet Princess Peach on her adventure...of having fun.She finds out she only has two weeks to live.What is she gana do...yup party.Will crushes be spilled?Truths be told and even lies.Or will this be the last adventure Peach comes e along with the crew and find out.


Hey long time huh,so just thought I'd make this if it gets popular enough I'll keep going so ya super bad spelling and grammar just try to understand it please I would love to hear your reviews!Sorry this isn't in darker print but I'm on my phone and can't edit as good as you would on the injoy and review!

*Day one*

*Ring Ring*  
My alarm yelled.I got up,a little shaken about the doctor appt. today.I always hated going,only reason I use to volunteer was to see Mario,other then that I would rather eat a bad mushroom then go.

*sigh* "Toad..."I sighed.

He was the one who talked me into going with nagitive thoughts if I didn't.I got up and made my bed as I headed to my bathroom and got my slowest so I could be late and not have to go,but like always Toad came in and told me it was breakfast after the doctors if I wanted to eat.

"You don't go,no breakfast."he yelled to my room.

"Ok let's hope for the best."I said to myself.

Ugh why did I say that somthing bad always happens when someone says that.

-At the doctors-

"Princess Peach!"the nurse called out.

I took a deep breath and followed her to my showed me to the table and told me to wait for the doctor to then walked off to her office leaving me to myself.I quickly got onto my mushroid phone and tried to calm down by playing games.

"Well Princess Peach nice to meet you,(shaking my hand)just a check up with a body X-ray and we will be done."he said reassuring.

He then took my weight and height during the scan was not nearly as long as I thought it would take,after that he made sure my lungs were would write in his check pad every now and then writing away his thoughts and as soon as it started it ended.

"Ok that's all Princess I'll call you the results on the scan in an hour and other then that your all good and up to health."he stated walking out.

*sigh*Thank goodness its over,now I can go back home and eat already.I practically zipped home wanting to both eat and get away from there.

I ate breakfast,complemented the chief and quickly ran to my thrown wanted to get my work done and over with.I sat down and started the slow boring work that could make anyone just give up,but not me.I went through it all and ended my day with dinner.

"Huh,its been 12 hours and still no call from the must've forgotten."I shrugged off.

I put on my pj's and leaped to my bed letting the softness drift me to a soundless slumber...that night just wasn't that perfect though.I turned and twisted in the sheets drowning in the many to grab on to something...anything that was any support for me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"I yelled jolting up.

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* I quickly picked up the phone.

12:00 midnight

"Hello?"I answered.

"Yes is this Princess Toadstool?"a slick voice said over the phone.

"Speaking."

"Well Princess,the results just got in sorry for the wait but your fine and healthy."

"Oh thank you um bye."I replied irritated and tired.

"Your welc...wait hold on Princess."said in an alert tone.

"He...hello?Is something wrong?"

"Um I...I don't know how to put this but..."his voice quivering.

"Yes what's wrong."I said now standing up from bed.

"Yo...you...your sca...scans I...it c...came in..."there was a long pause."it came in positive..."

"...Wh...what does that mean?"I asked.

"...You only have 2 more weeks to live Princess.."I heard a soft sobbing over the phone."I I'm sorry.."he cried as he hung up.

I just kept starring at the ground,repeating what he said over and over as if it were the greatest started falling down my face as the world seemed to go in slow and over the word rang in my head,it all happened so fast as if he stabbed me with the very lips started to quiver as I stood up and dropped the phone.

"Tw...two weeks."I whispered to myself.

I heard running as Toad ran in telling me if I was ok and that he just called Mario thinking you got stopped talking as soon as he saw my face.I told him everything crying the hardest I have in my life.

"...Ar...are you sure its positive?"he said with a scared face.

"Ye...yes...starting tomorrow,two weeks."I studded.

From that moment on everything went by like a flash,the many calls,all the people coming,crying,what broke my heart is when Mario found all the things he's faced,with a the things that hurt him,I've never seen his face so hurt...I felt like it was my fault I hurt him so badly.

Next thing I new my first day was up.

"Well if I'm gana go...I want to go me way"I said to myself,my eyes sparkling"having fun..."

Hey that wasn't my best chapter but I did it so trust me this will get better if I get enough reviews for another chapter,thx for your support and please comment I would love to hear you opinions :) byyyyeeee. 


End file.
